The first
by rudin.grim
Summary: It was her first time... and he was a few years older than her... Yet their passion and lust for each other outweight anything else. Warning: Content mature theme... NSFW. Character: Lafter Frankland and Naze Turbine


**The first…**

 **A/N: All I can say is that I had a wet dream and somehow, managed to write this…**

It has been like this since she can remember… The feeling of dread. Loneliness and sadness…

Not knowing about life or love… she only knows of hard work, death and never trusting anyone…

Yet she could not understand why did they came and save her… Why would someone like her be in their family?

"What's wrong?" A male voice asked.

She woke up from her daydreaming to see her lover's face. The very same man who bought her into his family four years ago. Since then, he had taught her the world and what it can give… and take. There was another woman in his life. Both were there when she first met them. Taking over the company that she was working, they helped many women with better jobs, good working condition and a future they never had.

"Nothing… Just remembering when we first met, that's all…" Her hands roamed around his broad shoulder. She had seen him naked… not this close before.

"Hmm… You were just a kid when we met." His smile made her skip a few beats…

She knew that the other woman was his first choice… but deep down in her heart, something burns fiercely when she was close with him. Maybe it was her first… or maybe she never felt such passion before.

"Hey… if you're not ready, we ca-…" She silenced him with her index finger on his lips.

"I… I ju-just afraid… that I can't satis-…" It was the guy's turn to silence her… but this time, with a kiss.

Her eyes opened up widely as he slowly pried open her soft lips.

"HMPH?!" A moan was all she could voice out before she was attacked with his tongue entering through her now defenceless mouth.

The wave of sexual feeling in her body hit her hard, making her mind blanked out for a second.

Sensing that she was about to pass out, the man stopped his attack, breaking contact with her moist lips.

"AH… Ha... Ha… ha… Wow… ha… haa…" Her cheek blushed red in heat.

"Well, you did good for your first…" The man praised her while giving her some breathing space. "Still want to go ahead?"

Despite him being the aggressive one, she found his gentleman-like personality, a charming and seductive trait of his, lovely.

"You know, darling… I don't mind if you can lead me… I'm not an expert in this…" Her words were like drugs to him… Slowly intoxicating him into an oblivion.

"Then, let me show you my love to you…" With that, he gave her a quick kiss before pulling her bra upwards.

Under the white bedsheets, the two lovers slowly got undressed. The guy was making sure that his lover felt comfortable with him as much as possible. To him, she was like a daughter to him… However, lately, he had been seeing her as not as a daughter… but a lady he would give his life for…

"Only one other woman had that much hold on me… "The guy thought of his first love as he appreciated the sweet taste of his now moaning lover's clitoris.

"Ha… Haa… Wait a mi-…" Her ragging breathing turned the guy on, making him to assault her more intensely.

Her senses were running wildly as his tongue played with her like a conductor leading the orchestra. His rough hands griped tightly around her thighs while he buried his face deeper into her.

"AH!... Ha… Ha… AH!... AH!" Her voice slowly turned hoarser as her upper torso arched backwards in pleasure.

Even though the bedsheet covered the guy beneath it, anyone could tell from the shape, the guy was enjoying the moment as much as the woman was.

"Darling… Don't st-stop… It fe-feel good…" She looked down to her lover… Between her legs, he bought his head out of there, wiping away the drool and catching his breath…

"Ha…ha…haa… Can you see me under this cover?" The guy gave a cheeky smirk.

"Darling… please… don't tease me like this…" The guy could only choke on his breath as the beautiful face of his lover looking at him, begging him to continue his attack. Even under the cover and with the room lighting dimed to provide a romantic aura… he never expected for his heart to beat greatly for a younger woman.

"Remember… she always had her eyes on you… she's deep knee into you, you know…" The image of his first love, wearing that lovely red shirt of hers and that beautiful scar of hers, telling him before seeing him off with the younger woman… knowing he was about to give a taste of love to the younger woman…

Moving his whole torso upwards and positioning just above her small body… In the fading light, he could see all the well-tone muscles that she had built over the past years. With the recent training as a mobile pilot, her dtermination had managed to keep her alive for all these times… Saving his business from certain doom… at her own cost… The thought of losing her sent a cold down his spine.

"Darling?" She tilted her head to the right as she caught a glimpse of his sadness…

"It's nothing… I was worried that you might find this… unpleasant."

"EEEHHH?... Really?" She wrapped her legs around his pelvis while grapping his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Now knowing that she was alright, the guy decided to stop debating and enjoy the night.

"Hmm… Hmmm… Hmph…" The guy went deep into her mouth, fighting her tongue with his. Her long fingers ran up and down his long hair. She could feel his tone chest, hitting her breasts, in rhyme to their breathing.

The guy felt a wet sensation on the tip of his penis… He went for it. Rubbing it with his hardened dick, he slowly made the bed wet from their sweats and fluid coming out of her…

"DA-RLING… DON'T TEA-SE ME A-ANYMORE!" Her thighs bought his pelvis closer, begging him to enter. The room echoed with their moans and heavy breathing, making the scene more erotic that the two lovers want. The guy reached for the control for the air conditioning and put it at the lowest setting… Their lust for each other was making the bedsheets wet and their bodies heat was causing them to exclude more sweats. For some reason, the guy didn't remove the bedsheet, instead pulling it upwards till it covered him from the neck to the end of the bed.

"Darling… I'm getting hot…" Her flushed face was covered with her sweats and the guy's constant kissing.

"I know but I want this to be prefect… A woman like you deserve the best from me…" The guy bought her head closer to him. "Let yourself be consume by the warmth of my love…"

Blushing furiously at the remark, she gave in to his advancement and let him take control of her. The guy made wildly kisses at her neck before smooching her with more intense kisses. She tilts her head backward, making more room for her lover to lick around her exposed neck. She felt his big arms hugging her tightly, pulling her deep into his torso. Her breasts were unable to bounce freely under the pressure of his tone chest, moving in rhyme with the pounding of his pelvis. Still have not yet enter her, the guy slowly made the entrance wet and smooth to provide his lover a painless moment when it happens. He tightened his hug, causing her arms to tuck between his arms and her breasts. Her hands could only hold on to his chest, unable to grip anything but slowly digging her long nails into his skin.

"Darling… Please… ha… ha… haa… Please…" Her pleas made him hardened his pace and forced his kiss down into hers.

"Here I come…" The guy stopped his pounding and lift his pelvis up. Still hugging her, the guy looked down and between her tightly packed breasts, he could barely see his penis. Without seeing her pelvis, the guy slowly made his way to her moist vagina. Seeing him looking at his hardened dick, the woman helped him by pulling his pelvis with her legs closer towards her. She felt a warm and rock-like feeling at her clitoris… She gasped at his size, fearing the pain that she was about to feel.

"Don't worry… It won't hurt…" The guy reassured her. She saw his gleaming eyes watching her expressions, breathing and the dripping sweats from her forehead closely.

"You are so beautiful up close… I wis-…" The guy stopped mid-sentence. "Sorry… Where were we?" The guy smiled before looking back down and processed to enter her.

The woman felt many times his penis tried to enter but her wet vagina was preventing it to enter. She decided not to wait anymore and using her legs, pulled his hips closer to her. She felt the tip of his dick entering her vagina. Then his long, hardened shaft. Her vagina slowly teared open to allow such a penis to penetrate her. She was grateful that her lover made time to make her wet enough for his penis to enter smoothly.

"AH!... Aaahh… AH!" She arched her spine more as he continued to penetrate more into her. She could not believe the length but she did hear from the older girls that her lover could go deep. She could almost felt the tip bumping her womb.

"So, there you are…" The guy proclaimed as he stopped to give themselves a moment to breath.

"Huh?" The guy looked back at his lover who gave him a curious look. He bought himself close to her ear.

"Now… the fun just started…" That was the last words he said before French-kissing her passionately. He began his pounding, making a 'piak' sound that echoes throughout the room. The woman almost passed out of exhaustion… unable to keep up with her lover's paces.

"HM! HMPH! HMM! HMPH!" Her mouth could only make moaning sound as his mouth and tongue were all over hers. She felt faint from the attacks from her mouth and her pelvis. The bed started to rock loudly with the guy's pounding. It creaks with every hit.

She felt his penis hitting her cervix, causing her to tremble intensely with every pound. Her vagina started to mould into the shape of her lover's long and thick penis. She never felt such intense sensations.

She tried to grab his neck but his arms tightly holding her was preventing her to do so. He told her to enjoy the night yet, it seems that he was the one who was enjoying it. Realising that she was feeling uncomfortable, the guy loosens his hug and put his hands on the bed. In a push-up position, he continuing to slam his pelvis into hers, forcing her whole body to follow in union with his movement. Breaking contact with her lips, the guy watches with delight as his lover started showing him her ecstasy expressions. Her moans grew loudly with every pound and wave of excitement and pleasure.

"DARLING! DARLING! DARLIIINNNGGG!" Her hands griped tightly at the pillow, her spine arched backwards in ecstasy and her tongue sticking out at her moment of orgasm…

"There're still more… Lafter…" The guy called out her before giving her mouth a lustful kiss…

"NAZ-… NA-… NAAAZZZZEEEEE!" Her screams were filled with lust, pain and excitement. "MORE!AH! MORE!HHAHA AHAHAHA! HA!HAAA! HAAA!" Her slender body arched more as the intense sensations drove her into mad lust.

Naze didn't slow his pace… His lover, Lafter Frankland, a young woman who, at first wanted to be his girlfriend, have become his woman. She begged with her might for Naze to make her feel good… no, to make her his…

"DARLING! DARLINGGG! AH! AHA! HAA! DARLINGGG!" The bed rocked loudly to their rough love-making… Thankfully, the floor was empty as the VIP floor was off-limited to all guests and staffs. Only selected few can access to it. The corridor slowly echoed to Lafter's lustful call for more.

Normally, Naze would make his woman to orgasm five times before calling it a day… Only Amida could stay the whole night with him, but only he was in control… Amida can be uncontrollable at times… But with Lafter, he felt the same feeling when he was doing with Amida… made him wondered if he had fallen for the blonde twin ponytails girl.

"DARLING! AH! HA! AH! HAA! DARRRLINGGGG! I'M COMINGGG!" Naze felt her vagina tightened around his penis. Naze smirked at the feeling. He almost cum but managed to hold on. Yes… Lafter indeed was a wonderful woman… in another life, he and her could be more than lovers… His heart skipped a few beats. Naze looked at Lafter's orgasm expressions. Her eyes gleaming with tears, her cheeks shone brightly in red, her silky white skin covered with their body fluids. Her beautiful, bouncy breasts caught him in a daze. Her vagina tightened everytime she had an orgasm.

"Lafter… I-I'm going to cum…" Naze want to pull out but Lafter tightened her legs around his pelvis and moved hers closer to him.

"IN-INS-INSIDE! AH! AAHH! INSIDE! DARRLINNGGG! INNSIIDDE! CUM! CUMINSSSIDDDEEE!" Her pleas were enough for Naze to go full beast mode. His animal instinct took over. With the bed cover covering their entire bodies, causing them to sweat more intense. Even with the air conditioning blowing cold air at full blast, the bed was a pool of sweats and cum.

"DARRRLINGGG! DAAARRRLIIINNGGGG! CCCCCCOOOMMMINNNNGGG!" Lafter let out an orgasm scream… loud enough to reach to the elevator lobby eight hundred meters away from them. Naze could only let out a sigh before unloading a full load of semen into Lafter's womb. Hot sensation ran into her body as Naze kept pumping load after load of his semen into her.

Naze fell into Lafter's shoulder. He could only hear her abnormal breathing and racing heartbeat. Feeling tired, Naze push himself up off of Lafter, then he caught sight of her face… Lafter was more beautiful with her orgasm expression. Not like those hookers look but one who experienced a greatest moment in love for the first time. A beautiful expression one could not write it in words.

"Lafter…" Naze put his left hand to her cheeks. "Darling… wow…" Those two words meant everything to Lafter. For the first time, she now understands the feelings she has for Naze for all this time… It was pure love….

"Darling… I love you…" Lafter smiled while tears fall down her cheeks… She had found what she was looking… A family…

Naze smiled back before planting a kiss on her lips… "I know."

The couple stared at each other for a while before Lafter asks a question. "Now what, darling?"

Naze looked at his watch that was on the table beside the bed. He smiled naughty.

"Heehee… Time for me to get some fun." Lafter could only be amazed when she felt Naze's penis hardened against her.

"But darling! We just finished…" Naze smirked at her remark. "For you…" He went down to her left nipple and started to suck it hard.

"AH?! HA! HAA! AAH! DARLING! AAHH! HAA! HAA! DARRLINNGG!" Lafter bit her lip and grabbed tightly to the pillow sheet.

Naze continued his assault and pulled up the cover over them. To the outside world, they could only see the big bulge on the bed, moving up and down with the constant moaning.

The night came and went, as the hotel staffs started their morning work, a certain room was not going to open up to them any time soon.

The sunlight hit the bed from the gaps between the window binders. The light hit a waterdrop and cast a reflective spark. A few more waterdrops started to glitter in the room. They all belong to Lafter's sweats. Her body kept bouncing up and down, throwing her sweats all over the bed. Her breathing was rough and deep from the all-night sex. Naze managed to cum in her so many times that she didn't bother to keep track. Her mind was filled with orgasm sensations and the lust for Naze.

"Daaarrrrllliiiiinnnnggggg…" Lafter's voice was audible to Naze only. It was soft and quiet due to her constant moaning and screaming throughout the night.

Naze know that Lafter was dead-tired but her vagina didn't let go of him. Instead she kept squeezing for more. He was just giving Lafter her desire…

Leaning against the bed headboard, Naze watches with delight as the nearly unconscious Lafter lift herself up before slamming down into his pelvis. With every pound, Lafter shivered in intense ecstasy. Her half-closed eyes tried its best to focus on Naze.

"Lafter… I'm going to stop…" Naze teased mischievously.

"Aaahhh… Noo…" Lafter opened her green eyes and stopped her movement. She smiled at Naze before lower herself to his pelvis, effecting sitting on his lap. "Darling needs to be punish…" Lafter giggled before slowly grinding her pelvis against his.

"AH! HA! AH! AAH! DARRLLIINNGG! BBBIIIIGGG!" Again, Lafter had an orgasm in front of Naze. Her expressions motivated Naze to stay harder and last longer.

"Haa… Haaa… Lafter… You feel good." Naze praised Lafter to make her more lustful. He already called the hotel staff that he will be extending his stay for a week. At the same time, he informed Amida about his decision. Even though he was having more sex with Lafter, Amida didn't mind it. She told him to let loose his wild beast but be gentle with Lafter as this was her first… Too bad, he couldn't keep the last part of the promise.

"AH! HAA! DARLING! MORE! MORE! FUCK ME MORE! DARRRLIINNGGG! AAH! AH! HAA!" Naze grabbed hold of her waist and paced her movement to his likening. He leaned forward to suck her breasts as they were bouncing wildly around. Lafter arched her spine to the intense ecstasy she was feeling. His penis inside her vagina was surrounded with huge amount of semen that was injected into her womb during their long night of love-making.

"Lafter… You're going to get pregnant with my child... if we keep this up…" Naze caution her.

"Darling…AH! HAA! Baby… I… I-I… I wa-want darling's baby… ha! HA! AAH! Baby… I want dar-darling's baby! AH! AAH! HA! AAH!" Lafter was determined in getting pregnant.

"Alright… Then let's make one… together" Naze hug Lafter tightly before giving her a wild French-kiss. He began to pound harder and faster. Lafter could feel his dick growing bigger than ever. Her legs gave in to the powerful sensations, causing Naze to grab her ass in place and started to pump hard into her.

"AAH! AH! YEESSS! MOOOREEE! DDARRRLIINNGG! HAA! AARRGHH! YYEESSS!" Lafter tossed herself around wildly in her ecstasy state. She knew that she had no longer have the strength to keep going but the lust in her was driving her crazy.

"Lafter…ha… I'm co-coming… ah…ah…" Naze said to her left ear as he hastened his pace. Lafter moaned loudly as a response to the remark as she buried Naze's face into her cleavage.

"YESS! CUMINNSIIDDEE! CUM! INNSSSIIDDEE! MAKEMEYOURS!DAAARRRLLLIINNGGG!" Lafter lost her to the powerful pleasure she was getting.

"AAH! HAA!AAAHHH! MOORREE! DARRLLLIIINGG! CCCOOOMMINNGGARRRGGGHH!" Naze felt his mind exploded with white fireworks as Lafter withered away with Naze's semen pumping into her womb for the last time.

Naze couldn't stop his ejaculation as Lafter continued to tighten her vagina wall around his penis, milking away all his semen, to ensure that she would be inseminated with his child. Naze could hear Lafter's heartbeat through her chest. Her breathing started to slow down and took deep breaths. Naze looked up to see her face, wondering what was she feeling. He saw Lafter's erotic expression, satisfied with his performance and her ability to keep up with him.

Naze leaned back to the headboard while pulling, the now exhausted, Lafter to his sweaty bare chest. There was no word between them. Only the deep breathing of theirs. Lafter just limped her body onto Naze as she has no strength to move. The intense sex was more than she had wish for. All the talks with Amida had help her understand Naze more. His love was big and powerful enough for all them.

"Lafter?" Naze called out. "Are you ok?"

"D-Darling… Let me stay like this…" Lafter plea with him as she wants to feel his warmth. Her right cheek was rubbing against his wet skin, making her feel lustful.

"Darling… You have… a lot of stamina, huh?" Lafter asked while making circles around his nipple with her index finger.

"I'm sorry if I went too crazy… You're a wonderful woman… And I'm glad to have you be mine…" Naze proclaimed to her. Naze lift her face to his and gave a lover's kiss. Lafter felt light in her head as the kiss went into a wet tongue fight.

"Hmm… Darling… I love you…" Lafter hugged Naze tightly.

"I know…" Naze answered back before continuing their foreplay…


End file.
